This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The RBVI became involved with the Cytoscape consortium in December, 2005 as part of our project: "Cytoscape plug-ins for protein superfamily associations". Since that time, we have contributed significantly to the Cytoscape effort, and in recognition of our activities have been selected as one of the "core" developers of Cytoscape. Essentially, this means that we are authorized to make changes directly to the Cytoscape core code (via subversion), and that we contribute to the ongoing Cytoscape development effort. Our focus in this effort is to enhance Cytoscape to meet our own research objectives, however, these enhancements are done in consultation and collaboration with the rest of the Cytoscape consortium to maximize their benefit to the broader Cytoscape user and development communities.